


SHOW ME REMORSE

by IlloustriousTaco



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Possessing Frisk, Genocide Run, Papyrus Has Issues, Poor Frisk, Poor Sans, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one little switch up, and Chara is so certain that they can get the power they want with so much less effort. </p><p>Too bad they underestimated that smiling skeleton so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHOW ME REMORSE

Death after death, try after try, that damn skeleton stood in the way. They were so close to the end, they could all but taste it. That bastard stopped them, all because he was pissed off about the death of the other skeleton, that tall stupid doofus. There had been other times, times before Frisk had gone catatonic that they had fought them, and the stupid one had survived. This one had never been so viscous in those time lines, the smiling, smug little stupid skeleton would let them past, but without the death of every single monster Chara could get their hands on, it wasn't enough. Chara just needed a little more power and they would be able to destroy everything. 

Indeed, even without that last dredge of power, wiping life from the underground was easy, so very easy until they got to Him. By the time they got to the golden hall, they were as much monster as human, and getting their hands on the other human souls would let them ascend to the power of pure godhood. 

With or without Frisk's help, they could and would destroy this world. 

If only they could get past the Judge, Jury and Executioner. 

And there was a way, such an easy way, before he was on guard. 

Chara grinned, dodging, before letting Sans's attack hit home, shattering Frisk's soul. Instead of continuing where they had let off, as they had so many times, Chara let Frisk reach for the power of Reset, drawing them back to the beginning of the time line, to try again. 

But although Frisk was still there, lurking in a tiny pain filled ball of fear deep within, this was Chara's turn. 

* * *

Sans watched as the kid emerged from the ruins, wishing he could tell if there was dust on their hands from this distance. Had they killed the caretaker of the ruins, or was that kind woman still there? Would she share more jokes with him in the days to come as the kid traversed the Underground? Or would he wait in vain, knocking on the door and telling his jokes as he postponed the inevitable as long as he could.

Sans couldn't bear the thought of checking right now, so he followed the waves of the time line, obeying the push and pull, stepping on the branch, before taking a shortcut to get out of sight. It was always the same mistake, right there, and he saw them look back even though he wasn't there anymore. 

He moved forward, letting them catch a single glimpse, but they didn't look back this time, instead continuing to the bridge. 

“Is That Any Way To Greet A New Friend?” 

It was surprisingly easy to be serious these days, not like the first time he had asked that same question, when he had been holding in the mirth at the joke he planned for this strange human kid that the voice in the ruins had asked him to look out for. 

“Turn Around And Shake My Hand.” 

The instructions were the same ones he had given hundreds of thousands of times, but apparently he was the only one following the push and pull of time, because when the kid turned, Sans choked on his own magic as a toy knife was embedded into his soul. The kid had taken the time to put a fresh edge on the plastic to ensure a better cut. 

“huh... so that's the way it's going to be, huh?” He asked, feeling the blood welling out of his mouth as he collapsed forward. “and here I had hoped that we... could be friends again... someday...”

He wondered if he would remember this time line next reset, or if he wouldn't know the ones when he died. That could always explain.. 

* * *

Chara grinned down at the pile of dust under that stupid blue hoodie. It was all that was left of their most annoying adversary, and although it was more a victory of strategy than skill, it was certainly a victory they would take.

The rush of EXP is amazing, perhaps because of this opponent, and perhaps because of not giving him even the smallest chance to defend himself. It's no fun to do with the rest of the fights, but against him, it was good, and now nothing would stand in their way as they gained the power they wanted. Their LOVE was off the charts. 

They turned away without a thought, heading for Snowdin and the other annoying Skeleton, the one they could pick off at their leisure. 

It was fun, so very much fun to destroy each monster they came across, and they toyed time and time again, letting these pathetic monsters think that they would spare them. 

By the time they reached Snowdin, the smarter monsters had already run, those that could, and the ones that remained were toyed with and then slaughtered. 

Then they were past the Skeletons house, and it was different. Perhaps it was just bad timing, but they hadn't found the taller of the Skeleton brothers yet. They hadn't even seen him when passing all of his puzzles, and Flowey, that pathetic empty shell, had done what he could to trigger the puzzles and traps before they got there. Such a useful tool, and although that particular monster wouldn't necessarily net them any extra EXP, Chara looked forward to betraying it and leaving it scattered and composting before the Barrier it couldn't cross. 

There wasn't enough Dust in the streets of the town, not as much as there had been in past time lines, but that was alright, the pathetic fools couldn't hide forever. 

Chara continued their unwavering walk forward, covered in Dust as they strode into the fog, and sure enough, there was their quarry, as clueless as ever. 

“HUMAN! DO YOU BELIEVE THAT ABSOLUTELY ANYONE AND EVERYONE CAN DO BETTER?” 

Chara frowned, wondering why the smiling fool was saying something new. Could this be because Sans was already dead? That had to be it, Sans wasn't there and the fool was probably agitated after not seeing his brother all day. How pathetic. 

“IT'S A PERSONAL PHILOSOPHY OF MINE TO BELIEVE THAT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVE IN THE BETTERMENT OF EVERYONE AND THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP BEING ABLE TO OVERCOME ALL OBSTICALS.” 

The new speech was interesting, a nice variation on all the ones they had heard before, but Chara was impatient, and excited. This would be the absolute last time line, the one where they won it all, so to speak. They moved forward. 

“SUCH A CREEPY AND EMOTIONLESS FACE. TELL ME YOU REGRET WHAT YOU'VE DONE, REGRET TAKING ANY OF THE LIVES YOU'VE ENDED!” 

How amusing, perhaps without his brother acting as a shield, Papyrus had clued in to Chara's intentions, or at least the trail of devastation and Dust they left in their wake. 

“TELL ME YOU REGRET TAKING MY BROTHER'S LIFE!” Papyrus demanded, and Chara felt the grin on their face widen as they began to chuckle. 

So he knew, it wouldn't change anything, and their eyes flicked to the blue hoodie tied around his waist, wondering how they had missed that little bit of information as they approached. The fool couldn't possibly believe that after a kill like that they regretted any of their actions. 

“HUMAN! FOR YOUR SIN AND LACK OF REMORSE, I SEE THAT YOU ARE BEYOND MERCY! WHILE I'M CERTAIN YOU CAN DO BETTER, I CAN ALSO SEE THAT YOU WONT!” 

The transition from taking menacing steps forward to battle was abrupt as was the sudden cage of bones pinning them in place. Papyrus had never shown this level of skill before, or perhaps he was just done playing nice. 

How delightful. Even as their soul shattered and sent them back to their last Save, Chara grinned.

* * *

Uncounted load's later, Chara had lost their amusement in the situation. 

It was a blow to their ego to know all the times they had easily ended Papyrus were times he refused to wise up to their intent, more specifically, times he had gone easy on them in an attempt to 'save' them. 

It had taken more than a score of loads to avoid even the first cage of bones, but the second attack had taken them out. By the time they had avoided that attack, there had been another lined up that they couldn't avoid. 

Since when had that smiling hero wannabe been able to use the same skull blasts as his diminutively sized sibling? It had come from literally every direction at once, with a force that encompassed to much area for them to dodge it. 

In the half of a heartbeat before their load kicked in, there had been a very impressive crater left behind. 

Chara had changed their approach after that, attempting to sneak past the annoying obstacle, but that met with even less success, it seemed like no matter which direction they went, Papyrus was there, right eye glowing a fiery orange as he used a surprise attack to end them. 

There was no getting through this way. 

False mercy was met with the exact same visage. 

After so many loads, it was easy to work up some tears and a few words about regret, throwing themselves on the Great Papyrus's legendary mercy. 

Let the rest of the world keep that tender illusion, Chara knew better now. There was a certain cruelty to Papyrus’s attacks if they begged for mercy, a feeling that he was causing as much pain as he could with those attacks in order to punish them for their falsehoods. 

There would be no getting past this way, apparently with Sans out of the way, killing Papyrus or even bypassing the taller, suddenly much more annoying of the skeleton brothers, was impossible. 

Snarling in frustration, Chara bypassed the load and moved towards Reset.

* * *

“Is That Any Way To Greet A New Friend?” 

It was surprisingly easy to be serious these days, not like the first time he had asked that same question, when he had been holding in the mirth at the joke he planned for this strange human kid that the voice in the ruins had asked him to look out for. 

“Turn Around And Shake My Hand.” 

The slap to his wrist was new, and Sans grinned despite himself as the kid glared at him. Oh that face, a face that said they were at the end of their rope and filled with enough frustration to spontaneously combust. There was a fresh layer of Dust on their hands. 

“now now, that's pretty rude,” 

What the kid snarled as they stomped away was even more rude, but Sans grinned all the same. This was a pretty interesting development, and he wondered if he had done something he forgot about to irritate them that much. 

Or perhaps it was as he suspected and he didn't remember the time lines where he died before they Reset, and someone else had gotten the better of them. If they killed him off pretty early, he had a fair idea of exactly who had caused their headache. 

His left eye flickered with blue flames as he chuckled to himself. “good on you Paps...”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea a few days ago, and although I haven't finished my own genocide run (I plan to someday but I will sob my little heart out at Papyrus I just know it,) I was wondering why Chara, or Frisk, or whoever makes the decisions for a given run, wouldn't just kill Sans at the beginning after some particularly frustrating resets. And thus was born this delicious little plot seed. 
> 
> Draws Heavy inspiration from Megalomaniac by Camila Cuevas (on Youtube, go watch it, it is amazecakes)


End file.
